<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At the Homefront by devilinthedetails</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237419">At the Homefront</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails'>devilinthedetails</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Hundred Drabbles [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Gen, Haven, Healing, Home, Love, happiness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:07:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Padme visits home after the Trade Federation's invasion of Naboo has ended.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Hundred Drabbles [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At the Homefront</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the Homefront</p>
<p>Safe Haven</p>
<p>Her parents’ house, where she had been raised, had always been a safe haven for Padme away from the judgment and stress of politics. In the eyes of her mother and father, there was always compassion and concern for her welfare but never condemnation for how she was handling or mishandling anything.</p>
<p>There was never debating legislation over the simple, delicious meals her mother cooked. Instead, there was conversation light and pleasant as fruit from her father’s garden. The enticing aromas of her mother’s kitchen and the sweet scent of garden flowers erased her memories of war, failure, and invasion.</p>
<p>Kitchen Helper</p>
<p>“Let me be your helper in the kitchen,” Padme told her mother, stepping into the kitchen to find her mother kneading fistfuls of dough.</p>
<p>“You’re the queen.” Her mother laughed. “I can’t treat you like a housekeeping droid.”</p>
<p>Her family didn’t keep a housekeeping droid although they could afford it, preferring to labor with their own hands.</p>
<p>“I want to help.” Padme glanced at the soup recipe on the counter, grabbed a knife, and began chopping vegetables. “I want to tackle manageable problems and feel like I’m doing something useful.”</p>
<p>The way she hadn’t rebuilding after the Trade Federation invasion.</p>
<p>Healing Garden</p>
<p>In the tranquility of her father’s garden, Padme could believe that she, her people, and her world could heal from the scars the Trade Federation had left. The bright colors and sweet smells of the blossoms chased away memories of metallic armies marching innocent citizens to camps.</p>
<p>She said as much to her father as she sat beside him on a stone bench.</p>
<p>He smiled at her as he answered, “Nature always finds away to survive no matter how cruelly machines and greedy sentients attack it. It’s persistent and enduring just like the souls of the people who love it.”</p>
<p>Home in Her Heart</p>
<p>It was on this visit home that Sola introduced her to her boyfriend, Darred Janren. Darred was an architect who’d obviously built a home for Sola in his heart, gazing at her with eyes warm as caf. Sola must have also built a home for him in her heart because she sparkled beside him and smiled at everything.</p>
<p>Home was love. It was serving each other at table and cuddling on a sofa to watch a holovid. It was rippling laughter and uncomplicated pleasure. Padme was grateful to have Sola and Darred remind her of this in a confusing galaxy.</p>
<p>Happy Hereafter</p>
<p>“I get a warm feeling in my heart whenever I look at Darred.” Sola blushed as the two sisters painted their nails in Padme’s bedroom. “Like I could be forever happy hereafter as long as he was by my side.”</p>
<p>“It’s nice to think of being in love and happy.” Wistfully, Padme blew on a nail she’d polished stunning silver.</p>
<p>“You’ll find love and happiness one day.” Sola painted her nails blush pink.</p>
<p>“I don’t have time for that.” Padme shook her head. “It’d be selfish of me to focus on finding love when I should be serving my people.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>